Season 1 Episode 10
| season = 1 | number = 10 | airdate = 2 April 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = | previous = Season 1 Episode 9 | next = Season 1 Episode 11 }} is the tenth episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the tenth episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 2 April 2015. Synopsis On the glacier, Henry Tyson listens to music. Bernard Littlejohn attempts to contact Detective Eugene Morton, but he's outside Fortitude, looking for Henry. At the hotel, Carrie Morgan alerts Elena Ledesma to the fact that the phone is ringing. Littlejohn tells her he's trying to contact Morton, and asks her to tell him to call when she sees him. Markus Husekleppe is wrapping a bandage around his hand when Pierre starts barking at a knock on the door. Julia Sutter asks if he's alright, and he says he isn't. He tells her there will be consequences for Frank Sutter's behavior. Frank Sutter asks if Markus Husekleppe is alright. Jules says she doesn't know. Detective Morton's vehicle gets stuck in the snow. Detective Littlejohn leaves a message telling him Billy Pettigrew found a lot of mammoth remains. The Sutters see the police drive up to their house. They get in the car. Governor Hildur Odegard tells the Sutters that she wants Liam checked for toxins, which could explain why he murdered Professor Charles Stoddart. She tells them there is a possibility he is still being effected. If toxins are responsible for his behavior, it would absolve Liam of blame. Markus Husekleppe enters the research center and asks Natalie Yelburton why Shirley Allerdyce was moved there. She tells him that they needed to run tests. He asks to see her body. Markus says Shirley was not a violent person and asks what will happen to her body. Natalie tells him she will be released to her family. Markus replies that Doctor Margaret Allerdyce is the only family Shirley has. He kisses Shirley's lips and leaves. Carrie Morgan asks Elena Ledesma what she and Sheriff Dan Anderssen were talking about earlier. Elena shows her the glove the police found, and tells her they think Ronnie Morgan is dead. Carrie denies it and says he's coming. She pushes Elena into the wall and storms off to her room, unaware that her father is laying wounded one room over. Elena realizes she's bleeding. Natalie and Vincent Rattrey draw spinal fluid from Liam. The tests on Liam Sutter's spinal fluid show no signs of the toxins found in Shirley Allerdyce and the polar bear. Natalie Yelburton points out that they've eliminated a possibility, but Vincent Rattrey says he needs air. Jason Donnelly washes blood off of himself in a daze. Natalie studies a sample under a microscope. The Donnelly girls are excited to see Jason's stuff. Celia Donnelly walks into the bathroom and sees the blood. She frantically asks Jason what happened, but he doesn't answer. At the bar, Natalie Yelburton asks Vincent Rattrey what he's doing. He tells her he came to Fortitude to conduct research, not a murder investigation. Natalie suggests that Liam Sutter's sickness was spread to Shirley Allerdyce by Doctor Allerdyce. She asks him to help her test their blood samples. Vincent says he'll catch up. Celia Donnelly asks Jason what happened, but he doesn't answer. She goes to call Ciaran Donnelly. Elena Ledesma sits outside Carrie Morgan's bedroom door and tells her that the worst part of being in prison was remembering the murder she committed, and thinking about everything she lost. Carrie comes out and brings her a bag of frozen peas, saying her mother used to do that for her dad when he had bruises. Ronnie Morgan breathes shallowly. Natalie and Vincent take blood samples from Governor Odegard and Sheriff Anderssen. They tell them that Shirley and Liam both had an unknown infection. Jason watches his daughters play. Hildur and Anderssen realize that they have no way of knowing how far it has spread, and Hildur says she has to quarantine Fortitude. Anderssen points out that people will panic, and Hildur suggests they claim there is a rabies outbreak and test everyone. Ciaran arrives at Jason's house. Celia asks what they will do without Allerdyce. They realize Jason snuck out of the house. Hildur tells Jules Sutter that the tests didn't show toxins. She gets upset, thinking that means Liam murdered Professor Stoddart of his own accord. Jason shows up at the Sutter residence, and stares at Liam through the window. Detective Morton finds Henry Tyson on the glacier and tells him that he knows he shot Billy Pettigrew. He says he also knows Sheriff Anderssen handcuffed Pettigrew in place, and asks why. Henry shoots Morton in the stomach. He apologizes and offers him morphine, which Morton refuses. Jules Sutter returns home and tells Frank about the results of the test. Markus Husekleppe enters the lab. Frank tells Jules he's spent his life trying to protect his family. Markus takes Shirley Allerdyce's body. Morton says he'll survive the wound, and Henry tells him not to get his hopes up. Morton asks for the morphine, and Henry gives it to him. Henry tells him liver cancer is like being shot in the abdomen. Morton gets angry and yells that he came to Fortitude to find justice, but there is none. Jules tells Frank she'll make a family supper and asks him to go to the store for her. As soon as he leaves, she frantically starts packing. Jules Sutter drives herself and Liam to the airport. Ingrid Witry tells her it's closed due to a rabies outbreak. Jules pushes past her and Ingrid threatens to shoot. Jules tells her to go ahead. Liam starts screaming at the top of his lungs, then falls silent again. Ingrid tells everyone to go home. Detective Morton pulls himself over to Henry Tyson's snowmobile, but is told that it's out of gas. Morton notices Henry has a walkie-talkie, and begs him to call someone to help him. Henry tells him he was friends with Nils Anderssen, and loved his wife, Carol. He says Nils became cruel. Henry realizes that Anderssen is Henry's son, and suggests Henry tell him. Henry Tyson contacts Sheriff Anderssen and tells him he shot Detective Morton. When Anderssen asks why, he tells him that Morton has proof that Anderssen is responsible for Billy Pettigrew's death, shocking Anderssen. Morton throws the walkie-talkie into the snow. Eric Odegard sees Anderssen sitting in his office and asks if he's okay. Anderssen says he's fine, and tells Eric that he'd be a good sheriff. Markus Husekleppe prepares a funereal boat for Shirley Allerdyce and sets it aflame on the water. Frank Sutter comes home to find his family missing. Henry leaves his bottle of morphine with Morton. Anderssen puts on his coat and leaves his office. Henry shoots himself in the head and falls to the ground, dead. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!